Serendipity
by Abster1
Summary: This is an AU story now that the movie is out. Ron and Kim get together, and we're watching their relationship as some fortunate and not so fortunate accidents happens. I swear it's good, I just have to write chapter six.
1. Pout

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kim Possible, so don't sue me.

Author's note: I decided to (finally) put this up, since I do have more written that I know I can post later. So, even though this is short.. another's coming! Enjoy.  
  
"Ron," Kim said in a whiny voice, "you have to come to my New Year's Eve party. It wouldn't be the same without you!" Her words had absolutely no affect on her best friend and his naked mole rat, as they were relaxing at the Possible residence on the 26 of December. Both had their arms crossed across their chest with their eyes closed, a look of resistance on their faces. Kim giggled; they had never looked funnier. At her giggles they looked up, seemingly clueless at why she was laughing.

"KP, you know Rufus and I don't like to go to events where ya know, the whole school's there. If it was just a little shindig then maybe we might come, but under the circumstances it is a definite no way." Both Ron and Rufus went back to their former stance.

Kim sighed in exasperation. "Ron,"

"No"

"Ron,"

"I said no, Kim"

"Ronald," she was getting desperate now.

"You want me to start calling you Kimberly now?" Ron looked skeptical as he looked over at her. Kim took her chance while he was looking at her, she made her puppy 'get anything' face. He shielded his eyes, "No KP not 'the face'," he tried to look at her again; it didn't work too well for him. "Ahhh, Kim, don't, stop knowing me so well!"

Kim took the 'hint'. She instead took his hands from his face in one hand, holding them so they wouldn't go anywhere she didn't want them to, in the other she held his chin and made him look at her. He stopped trying to avoid her gaze and looked at her in the eyes. Now, they were filled with honest pleading and desperateness, he couldn't help but succumb to her will and sit quietly listening to her. "Ron," she said looking in his eyes, keeping his gaze. "I need you to do this, to be honest I didn't even want this party, my Mom and Dad sprung it on me fully planned, all guests invited. I can't turn this down now or I would. And if you had looked at the guest list you would have seen that I," she smiled suddenly, lightening the mood, "cannot host this party alone. This party needs," she smiled almost wickedly, knowing he couldn't say no now, "a hostess and a host."  
She let go of his face and hands letting him fully 'express his opinion'. "Kim!" He stood up and started pacing, leaving Rufus on Kim's bed. "Damn it KP, you know me too damn well." He looked at her, "We're going to have to work on that."  
She looked back at him, and said in the tone of voice that you knew the situation was in her hands, "I don't think so Mr. Stoppable." He gave her an evil glare that she took easily, with a smile.  
He continued to pace around her room for several minutes; staring at whatever wall he was walking towards, his arms crossed, obviously in deep thought. Kim and Rufus just sat on her bed, watching him make up his mind, Kim looking anxious, wanting him to say yes, and Rufus trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. Ron finally turned to face Kim and Rufus, he spoke in exasperation, "Kim," she looked up at him hopefully, " you are going to owe me big time." She jumped up and hugged him around his neck, taking him by surprise; he halfway returned it, still bewildered.  
"Thank you, thank you. You won't regret this; I guarantee it, the party will be enough." She thought for a second, correcting herself she said, "Well at least I'm hoping the party will be enough." They continued to hug, both of them getting more comfortable in each other's arms by the second. After a minute or two though, both realized what they were doing and broke off the hug immediately. Kim stuttered to Ron, "I-I-I'll go tell my Mom that the a- party, it's um-a back on, um- yeah." She was walking backwards towards the door, not even noticing that Ron wasn't even noticing what she was doing because he was doing the exact same thing.  
"Um- sure, yeah- you go do that, and- a- me and a-Rufus, we'll just a- sit um- right here I- a- guess," he was stuttering just as bad as she, if not worse. Kim practically fell through the doorway when she finally got it open, which in itself took much longer than usual. Once she got back up though, she closed the door hurriedly and sank back against it, letting out a sigh of relief that she was out of her room.  
Inside Ron let out a sigh of relief too. He stumbled backward and sank slowly back onto Kim's bed. He laid down fully trying to catch his breath as he was starting to hyperventilate. Catching his breath he realized whose bed he was lying in and jumped up again. A look of defeat was about him; he looked at Rufus and said simply, "Rufus, I am without a doubt, one-hundred percent doomed."

Author's Note: Yay! First chapter up! Now you get to review and I'll be back with the second one later. I don't know when, but not that far off. Review!


	2. Midnight Wonderland

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kim Possible, unless you count the soundtrack and movie, the real rights go to those people they put in the credits.

Author's Note: Because all you reviewers were so darn nice I decided to update as soon as I got the chance, so it's today. Oh, and if it does seem like a need a beta or "editor" I have one, and if she can get around to it she'll look this over properly, and I'll repost it. Anyways, in advance, if it's corny, it had to happen. Read and Review please!

The party was loud, and boring. To Ron at least; he didn't bring Rufus with him so he was utterly bored, and Kim was off socializing, so it wasn't much fun to just stand around the punch bowl when there were still five hours until midnight. When he saw some new people come in through the doorway, he immediately knew that he did not want to be around all the excitement and drunk partying.

He knew there was going to be drunk partying because the people who came in brought some real wine to drink, thinking that the sparkling grape juice that had been provided was too child-like. Ron already had his glass full of the non-alcoholic beverage so he didn't need to worry about drinking something illegal. After the new comers put their drink on the table you couldn't tell the difference between them. When he tried to get away from the crowd, he bumped into Kim.

"Hey! Where are you going with such determination?" She shouted over all the noise in the direction of Ron.

He made up a quick lie, "Just going to the bathroom really quick!" He gave her a convincing smile. She nodded her head in agreement, and took the alcoholic wine in her hand and filled her cup. Ron waited for her to take a sip to leave; ready to explain if explanation was necessary.

When she took a sip she made a face and again shouted, "This tastes good! Different, but good! That is, after you get over the shock of it!" Ron nodded too, and taking a small sip of his own drink he saluted her with his glass and started to walk towards a quieter part of the house. Kim did the same, but a much bigger sip and the louder part instead of the quieter.

He maneuvered his way throughout the house and after peeking in several rooms, all of which were extremely occupied, he looked in the guest room that on several occasions served as his own. It was empty, and in some strange miracle, much quieter than the rest of the house, so much so that you could only hear the base and occasional louder choruses; made worse by the partygoers. Plopping down on the bed he noticed some very familiar things.

For one, the sheets were Care Bear embroidered, some of Kim's original sheets that had to be used when the nice 'guest' ones got dirty from Ron getting the flu and throwing up. Strangely, at the same time as Kim. So, the Possible house was quarantine and this room was headquarters. A sign on the wall opposite reminded him of their nickname for it, Possibly Sick Karing Room. Obviously the words were made by their initials, and they called it P.S.K.R. for short. And, seeing as in school they were just learning about initials and how they could stand for something else, like their own names.

The sign was made out of an old white sheet that wasn't in use anymore at the time. The initials were in bright red and larger than the other letters which were in black. There were also little designs around the white edge; you could tell that these paintings were made by amateurs, as they included stick figures in red and dogs and cats in purple. Ron had to laugh a little at himself as he looked at his own drawings, he had made cheerleaders since Kim had just discovered the sport, and she had drawn basketball players discovering those at the time too. The most prominent painting on the sheet however, were two handprints, one in red and one in blue. The blue was on the left and the red on the right. Ron could remember vividly making those handprints.

All of his drawings were on the right, which was where he was sitting, and Kim's were on the left, respectively. But his handprint was in blue and hers in red. He could remember when they had crossed arms all in fun, pressing their hands down and having to stay there so it would turn out nicely. The absence of space at the current time had seemed overwhelming, but as he thought back he thought of it as one of the best times of his life. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the interesting sheet. His eyes fell upon the bureau.

A sudden blush overcame his features as he glanced at this seemingly harmless object. Again, he slipped into the past that was slightly after he had gained the right of puberty. He was staying the night at Kim's house in the room he now sat in, and he remembered being in a very attractive dream setting. Strangely, the dream was in the future, a time in which he now sat, and Kim seemed to be surrounding him; in a very sexy seventeen-year old state.

Being the 'growing boy' that he was (his mother's terms), he incidentally ended up having a wet dream; a very wet, passionate, enjoyable, Kim related dream. Then, at the 'best part' matters did not improve as the alarm-clock went off and the real life Kim jumped upon the bed to wake him and wish him a good morning. However when he was trying to get himself up she noticed something that was poking her as she sat on him. Just as he opened his eyes and realized who was sitting on him, she went screaming out of the room, frightened to death, (she hadn't been told about the birds and the bees yet) to tell her father, the only one home, about how scared she was for Ron's life.

Somehow, Ron managed a chuckle at how the chain of events ended, but he knew how painful it was back then. For, coming into the room her father immediately saw the protrusion and fainted dead away. Meanwhile, Kim was screaming at her father to wake up at the fear that her best friend was dying. Ron, while waiting for Kim's father to wake up, pulled his knees up to his chest and waited for 'himself' to calm down. Minutes later, which felt like hours, Kim's dad woke up, and looked as scared as his daughter, which only scared her more, fearing the worst.

Instead, it turned out to be worse than the worst. He promptly sat Kim down and separated her from Ron, and shakily led himself to the bureau and extracted the household's stash of condoms. Thereafter he explained to Ron and Kim _together _the birds and the bees and the reason that Ron wasn't dying, but instead, growing. Which incidentally made them both puke and turn red at least once. Incidentally, afterwards they didn't talk to each other for a week after what had happened they were so embarrassed.

His memory done with the bureau Ron decided to search the room for things to do, and he found an album that contained pictures from over the years. And in the event of him deciding to actually look through it he made the decision to visit the past and to ponder why he was spending so much time in Kim's new jeep. It was going to be a long night.

Ron could hear the people downstairs yell "TEN MINUTES" for nearly two minutes. And he was very happy to have something to ponder over other than the photo album he had gone through five times; analyzing ever picture from a different perspective. Now he could think about how stupid his classmates were. However the other residents of the party thought he should do otherwise. He heard a knock on the door. Someone was actually being somewhat polite.

He made up another quick excuse, "You can't come in," he added on the last part spontaneously; making a face, "because I don't have my pants on." Someone choked on the other side of the door. And oddly, seemed to have spit out a large amount of drink too.

"Ron?!" An obviously bewildered Kim sounded through the door. "You're not actually half-naked are you?" She sounded anxious, not knowing if he was serious or not.

"No of course not Kim!" he heard a sigh of relief from the other side but decided to tease her. "I'm fully naked! Going half-way is soo overrated." Considering that she was already half way into the room without looking at him her reaction was priceless. He started to laugh. She slowly removed her hand from over her eyes, and when she saw his feet were completely covered she removed the hand quicker. And her hands fell upon her hips more quickly and she put on a look of indignation on her face. This only made Ron laugh more.

"Ron you little," she came towards him with a fist formed and held in front of her so as to better threaten him. He put his hands up in self-defense and Kim seemed to attempt to attack his lower half. So he was left trying to cover his mouth from laughing, his face area from being hit, and his crotch area from being hit too.

After about three minutes both knew it was a joke, but both were still having fun mock-fighting anyway. And they continued to do this, all the while prancing around the room just to keep out of reach of each other. That is, until Kim cornered Ron in between the bed and herself. Then using lightening quick tactics he was suddenly laying on the bed in total surrender.

"Aha!" Kim made a triumphant gesture in the air. "I've got you trapped, and you know what I'm going to do with you now that you're trapped?" Ron, who was still laughing a little bit, shook his head, enjoying the fact that Kim was tormenting him. "Well," she said in a serious tone, "I'm going to tickle you!" And suddenly she started tickling him, actually making him giggle and squirm. After he had managed to squirm both of them off of the bed, they calmed down a bit and Kim seemed to notice that her yearbooks were strewn all over and her special scrapbook was open to her favorite page.

There was a whole page for one blown up picture of Ron and herself at Ron's fifth birthday party. She was giving him her 'present' of a kiss on the cheek, and he was blushing profusely at the fact. Kim giggled and looked at the other page which held smaller pictures of the same event and in several of them Ron and or Kim were blushing due to extra physical contact or something else the camera couldn't see. But Kim was looking at them and saw the adorable little kid things they were doing and couldn't help but touch the pictures and have tears come to her eyes as though she was her own mother thinking back at the memories.

Her fingers touched a particular one in which they were holding each other's hand and looking in the opposite direction, seeming to have a guilty look on their faces. In a hoarse voice Ron said, "I'm sorry. I was just so bored and these were the most interesting things in here, and this was the only place where there was just a little peace and quiet. Sorry, I know you're really private about your photo albums, and," he trailed off, lost for words.

Kim tried to turn around to face him but couldn't so she just replied, "Oh Ron, it's all right, I mean they're practically yours too anyway if you're judging by how many times the person's in it." She gave a weak smile when she was attempting procure a little chuckle.

"Yeah, well. I guess so," he paused as though he didn't know what to say, and Kim wasn't helping much by being seeming to be so engrossed in the pictures of their adorable toddler days. "Um, so Kim, what're you doing up here. So close to midnight and all, I thought you were having fun with your 'guests'?" He grinned, amused at his own joke, but it was okay as Kim was grinning now too.

"Ron don't tease," she said with an actual giggle and got up off of the floor and onto the bed. "Yeah I was having fun, but right now they're all just a bunch of drunken idiots right now." Ron laughed and got up on the bed with her as gave Kim a look as if to say 'I told you so'. She smirked back at his smile and continued, "Plus I had two sensible reasons to come up here. Number one: I had to inform everyone that an hour after midnight which is coming up real soon, that they had to go home because, 'This isn't an all nighter, if you wanted that you should've went to Bonnie's party,' and I also wanted to wish everyone good-night because I probably wouldn't see them all before they left."

"Kim, you are such a good hostess," Ron squeaked, putting on a girlie voice. She responded by throwing a pillow at his head.

Smiling she said, "_Anyway_, number two: I was getting just a little bit bored feeling like a third wheel to everybody I was hanging out with and with it being so close to midnight," She paused for a second, "I needed to find someone who was unattached to kiss."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I think I know why you haven't been having much fun so far," Ron's head shot up at her comment, completely disregarding the twiddling of his thumbs he had been doing. "Definitely," she gave a sure smile, "you haven't got any tunes! C'mon, I'll start this stereo up." So she promptly pushed play and the melody of John Mayor's "No Such Thing" came over the room. "Oh, I was _wondering_ where this CD had gotten to!" Kim immediately started dancing to the music on the bed, and Ron shook his head in 'disapproval'. Then he noticed something that made him freeze.

"Kim, look at the clock," she stopped her bed dance. "It's a little less than a minute until midnight." She twisted around trying to get a better view of the clock, then when she saw it she noiselessly said 'oh'. "So I guess you had better go continue your search for the unattached person to kiss real fast."

Kim turned and looked at him as though he was crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh you don't like the idea of kissing someone at midnight anymore? Is that it? Your opinion's changed in a matter of minutes?" Ron said looking at her in disbelief.

"No Ron," Kim looked at him very seriously, "I found him."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" was echoing from downstairs. The clock had turned, and Ron had seen it with his own eyes, and now he looked at Kim, and knew she was going to go for it if he wasn't. So thinking he might as well 'die' gracefully, Ron leaned in to kiss Kim just as she was leaning in to kiss him. Meeting each other sooner than expected, they made it short and sweet, yet more meaningful than anyone could have imagined.

"So you were serious. You really had found him." Ron said to Kim as he was wrapped in her arms, almost in disbelief.

Kim looked back at him amusedly, "Yeah, I did, and he's a really good kisser."

Ron grinned at her and kissed her again, as though to prove it. Their kissing charade soon became much more serious than that. To the point in which they were very glad they had a room to themselves and everyone at the party was going to be leaving in an hour.

Author's Note: Okay again, sorry if it's corny, but newer chapters will hopefully be more genuine. And just so if it's kind of hard to imagine what I'm implying, the song "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayor should be playing in your heads at that end part. And for details, I put the lyrics below. Now tell me if you didn't like it or did. Be specific! Either way, review please!

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and _

_You bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it _

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder _

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way _

_Your hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling_

_Towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and _

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me _

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_-Your Body Is A Wonderland John Mayer _

abby


	3. Morning After

Author's Note: I've had this chapter done for a while now, and since I decided to be just a little bit as productive as my friend just-nikki (who mainly resides around Degrassi fics) I'm posting it. Y'all might have a tiny problem with the little thing I've done at the end inspired by my brother and his girlfriend. But you can't kill me because two hours can be a long time, and hey, if I can see it, you can see it. Oh, and no I can't tell you what it is. Enjoy.

Before I forget, thank you to Nikki because I know you'll review and I feel very certain that you may have beta-ed a bit and gave your opinion a very long time ago. Thanks a million.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible in any way shape or form. If I did, I would know what happened in the episode where Kim kissed Ron for whatever reason and later apparently threw him across a parking lot. (In my mind it's placebo, but that's REALLY probably not right.)

Now you can really enjoy. Hee, i'm so excited for no reason!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------:-)

Kim woke up and rolled over, she opened her eyes smiling. As she looked around she noticed first that she was not alone in bed, second she noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual pajamas. Instead, her best friend Ron was lying next to her, already awake staring at her. And, the reason she wasn't wearing her usual pajamas is because she wasn't wearing anything at all; and as she looked at Ron across from her she could guess the same was true for him.

"Morning, sunshine," Ron said to her with a wide smile. She gave him a timid smile; still not sure what was happening or how she got to the spare bedroom in her house. "Would you like breakfast? Because I whipped something up for you and it would be smart if you didn't get up 'cuz you'll have a major headache." He said all of this in a matter of fact tone and with such character that it wasn't at all annoying. Kim liked that and just took it and gave a little nod to say she agreed.

As Ron left she saw that he had put on pants, but not the other half of him, something she strangely found attractive. Directly disobeying his suggestions she immediately sat up, to a sudden headache, just as he said, but she was too shocked by what she saw to dwell on that fact. The clothes she had worn to the party along with Ron's were strewn all over the room, as if they had thrown them around with no direct aim. While holding her head, she picked up a few items and threw them on just to not be naked around the house. Then, it hit her. And it hit her so hard she had to sit down because her headache had just progressed an hour's worth in a second.

When she was still sorting things out in her head Ron came back with a very large breakfast on a tray. "As much as that breakfast looks appetizing I really don't want any right now," she paused and decided to tell him, "I'm working out all of the details so you might as well not talk either." Ron looked a little disappointed but nodded and set the tray down, looking for his shirt. Kim noticed, and since he couldn't find it she told him, "It's on the stereo," he smiled in appreciation and started to put his shirt on.

While she was watching him, enjoying every second, it hit her even harder than it had before, and she suddenly remembered what happened right before they'd gone to sleep. She fell back on the bed and started squirming around saying, "Ew, ew ew ew!" over and over and over again. Ron laughed when he saw what she was doing. Then as she continued for a longer time than was necessary on any point he grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her squirming and constant flow of interjections.

"No matter how many times you say it it doesn't change the fact that it happened. Plus, you were thinking quite the opposite." He gave her sarcastic smile so she had to giggle a little bit and smile. Still being bound by him, Kim saw him as she must have seen him the night before, handsome, charming, and all she wanted. She leaned forward and kissed him so he let go of her. He gave her another kiss as though to reassure her.

"Thanks."

"Kimmy, we're home!" Kim heard her Dad call upstairs as she finished fluffing the last pillow in the guest bedroom. "Kim! Are you going to come down and say hello to us or not?"

Ron looked at Kim as he got up from his position on the bed, "Should I go downstairs with you or do I have to slip down the drainpipe to help you get more credit for cleaning this dump up?" Kim smiled and shook her head at Ron, she sure had really needed his help in the two hours they had before her parents had came home but she didn't need the credit; besides, the sparkling house couldn't have been done without him, and her parents knew it.

"Nah, no need for you to sneak, I think they can handle it." With that they strode out of the room together arm in arm. But then when they reached the staircase they quickly let go of each other. They weren't ready for that much yet.

"So sunshine, how was the party?" her father asked good-naturedly and with a smile. He was carrying four bulging bags, but despite the excess weight he was still standing strait and in good humor, not even moving to set the bags down.

With a big cheesy smile she told him, "It was _wonderful_ Dad. Simply peachy."

"You know Kimmy, sarcasm doesn't work to well on you." He said with a smile, "However—,"

"Well Kim, how've you been for the past day, killed any super-villains, wrestled any mountain goats, or, heaven forbid, did you go out with a boy?" right then her mother had walked in through the door, attracting all attention with her vibrant colored clothes and humongous hat paired with big sunglasses; carrying a small beach-like bag.

"It does work on your mother tremendously," Kim tried to hold in her laughter while Ron momentarily left the room to laugh. "But honey, you know that's not funny," he finally set down his bags and turned his attention to his wife, who was making a spectacle of herself. "I mean if Kim is going to go out with a boy he's got to come to me first, and that's _after_ she's already out of college, because only then can she date." He said this in a matter-of-fact tone, but Kim still rolled her eyes, and looked in Ron's direction, who had just come back in the room. Her father continued. "And I know for a fact that if _any_ boy came near my little Kimmy-cub my guy Ron would come through for the both of us."

Ron's head shot up at this comment and gave Mr. Possible a quizzical look. Mrs. Possible seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "You know honey, I think it's a little hard to comment on that when we really don't know what you're talking about." He looked up from the newspaper he had started reading and looked as though he didn't understand. "Could you maybe elaborate a little bit? Right now you aren't being perceived as easily as you were hoping."

Ron looked even more confused, "Yeah, and could you maybe explain; you know, because you're kinda fuzzy right now." Mr. Possible laughed and set his paper down.

"Ronald, what I meant was that you know me very well and are with Kim all the time," he looked up at their puzzled faces, smiled and continued, " so if a _boy_ were to do anything to her you'd know to warn him about me and that I'm ten times as worse than anything you could come up with. Do I make sense now?" Ron nodded mutely at Mr. Dr. Possible's sure tone while Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded in partial agreement. Then there was Kim; she was just in plain shock.

She thought quickly, "Hey Mom, do you need help unpacking? I'm sure I could help, plus I'd love to see some of your new outfits." Mrs. Possible looked up and started to agree when her daughter cut her off, "But of course I'd need to show Ron out first." Kim grabbed Ron without waiting for her mother's response.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Kim." She stopped abruptly outside her front door so that he ran into her. "Okay, thanks.... But why rush me out of the house? Here I was thinking you liked me—" Rolling her eyes she cut him off with a kiss. He did a slight nod to himself as if to say 'Oh, okay then'. She hit him in the arm to get his attention. "Ow! What?"

"Ron! Couldn't you tell something was up in there? They totally know something!"

"What?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

"Um, no"

"Well they totally know something's up."

"No they don't"

Kim was getting frustrated, "Ron, they _knew_ something, I could tell. And you should've been able to too." She crossed her arms and glared at him as though to further her point.

Ron shook his head back at her, "Kim, there was no hidden remark or a knowing of things. We're completely safe."

"I never knew you could be so thick as to not see something that obvious."

He laughed answering back, "Geez, Kim I'm not thick," she glared at him, "Okay, I'm not _that_ thick. You're over-reacting, there was nothing in there," he gestured to her kitchen, "that we need to watch out for. I know your parents as well as you do, if not better. If they were implying anything your Dad would have looked at me more or had a twinkle in his eye or said something different than _that_; something that made us know that he knew." Kim was eyeing him in an annoyed way; he kept talking though. "Instead he did it in a nonchalant way while he was reading the paper, in the same way he would ask me how the weather was." He finished with a little smile meant to make Kim stop glaring at him. She didn't, but now it was a 'Why must you always be right' glare. He sighed in exasperation, "Okay, if anything happens you have the right to call me immediately to rush over and 'save' you." He used finger quotations just to make fun of her.

"Okay, but if things don't work out with talking to my mom, you have to come over to help me get over it," she smiled and said, "think you can handle it?" Smiling, Ron grabbed her around the waist and dipped her, making her giggle.

" I think I can handle it. " He brought her back up to the standing position.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," He kissed her goodbye. "Love you."

"Love you." Ron started to walk down the sidewalk and Kim went back into the house.

As Kim got just inside the door and Ron to the end of her sidewalk both stopped and simultaneously said aloud, "Wait---what?"

-------------------------------------------------------------:-)

Author's Note: hahaha Aren't you glad I updated to prove everyone (or just a few people) that this story wasn't just two chapters long? And as for that thing I was hinting at earlier, it's like two sentences up if you didn't already know. So please Review now. Sure it involves typing occasionally full sentences, thinking and some clicking it's really not that hard. (Even if you have a cast on your right arm!) Please review.

Abster1


	4. Nonshopping

Author's Note: Hey look! I'm alive! Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but this chapter just didn't come pouring out all in one bunch. For some reason it took a lot of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and just so you know my beta didn't look at it; so please dont' kill me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Kim Possible world. Not Monique's attitude or Kim's strange version of cursing (I got it off of PD2). I think Iown the plot, butother than that, my hoodie spelling isallI've got. And it may or maynot be correct.

As Kim was trying not to fall asleep finishing up her holiday homework, the phone rang downstairs. Attempting to not get distracted from the ever-confusing English paper her teacher had assigned. It wasn't working too well. "Kim! Phone!" her mother hollered up the stairs. Then again, she had two more weeks of vacation to do it. Bounding down the stairs in her baggiest pajamas Kim met her mother's chiding face. "It's past two thirty and you're still in your pajamas?"

"Mom, I'm being comfortable; I'm well aware of the time. You said I had a phone call?"

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen cord."

With a hurried, "Thanks" Kim rushed to the phone wondering who would call her on her family's phone line. Picking up the phone and automatically disentangling the cord she muttered almost uninterestedly into the phone now on her shoulder, "Hello?"

"Hey girlfriend!" a very hyper, loud voice sounded from the other end. Having disentangling the cord Kim brightened, and started to twirl in it.

"Monique. You seem very… awake. What's up?" Kim told the phone started to create a rhythm of un-twirling and twirling.

" I've decided that we need to get a head start on our new years' resolution of not shopping. All the hot guys are going to be at the mall returning gifts and we are going to be there."

"Go to the mall?" Kim asked in a confused tone.

"Yep. That is what I said isn't it? Because for the past like two hours I've been on sugar high and I couldn't even see strait for a while, but my words and meanings have been getting all messed up, but—"

Kim stopped twirling at her friend's enthusiasm filled jabber mid-sentence and mid-twirl. "Monique, if our resolution is to shop less—than what good is going to the mall going to do us?"

" Okay, right good point. But you didn't let me finish." Kim scoffed silently at this and continued her twirling. "We'll go to the mall, but we'll only have emergency, 'this is too good to pass up' cash on us. No more than thirty bucks tops. This will get us used to the idea of not going to the check-out counter and just going strait through."

" You do have a point, but we'd still be accustomed to going to the mall regularly and checking out all the cool items right? We'll just think we don't have enough money to buy them? Really Monique." Kim's tone was filled with sarcasm, a trait that only Ron brought out in her in magnitude.

"Listen girl, if you don't want to come just say so, no need to get all snooty." Monique replied angrily. She was just about to hang up when Kim rescued herself with a quick comment.

"No, no, you've got me all wrong. I want to come, and I'll be ready in ten minutes so meet me, where?"

A smile could almost be heard coming from Monique, "Oh, I guess I'll just come over." Her voice returned to its friendly manner.

"Alright, I'll see you in ten then. Bye."

"Bye."

-

Ten minutes went by and Monique was at the Possible's front door waiting for someone to answer it. Mr. Possible's friendly face was on the other side when it was finally answered and a big grin spread across his face at seeing her.

"Monique! Come in come in. Kim'll be down in just a minute."

"Thank you Mr. Possible," she replied, came in and went tot the couch, sitting down quietly in the middle. As Mrs. Possible came in from the kitchen she smoothed down her indigo flare pants and straitened her white tank top, finishing by tightening her long poofy pigtails.

Mrs. Possible sat down next to her husband on the recliner and said to their guest, "You know we haven't seen you around here in a while Monique. What've you been up to?"

"Oh you know this and that. Plus, I've seen a lot of Kim at school, but I did manage to come to Kim's party last night. It was really nice of you to throw that for her. It turned out very well." She answered confidently.

"Mom, I hope you didn't manage to scare Monique away already, we haven't had a chance to 'not shop' yet!" Kim appeared from the staircase; all ready to go 'not shop' with Monique.

Mr. Possible replied for her, "Scare her? Not in our agenda. Simple questions aren't a crime Kimmy-cub." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"C'mon Monique, let's go before he starts going on about 'boys'". She finished, emphasizing the horror usually used by her father. As the teens headed out the door he looked like he was about to say something when the missus stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

They stopped right outside at Monique's efforts. "Hold up, hold up, hold up!" she turned around towards Kim, her hand up in a stop-sign position.

"What Monique?" she looked bewildered at her friend's sudden harshness.

"Did you look at yourself at all this morning? Knowing you were going out in public?" There wasn't anything hidden in her voice, no sarcasm undetected.

Looking down at her outfit Kim _almost_ saw what she meant. Sure, it wasn't something she usually wore, but it wasn't as horrendous as Monique made it out to be. She was wearing dark blue jeans that had a slight flare, normal tennis shoes, and a black hoodie. "Yes, Monique. As a matter of fact I did look at myself several times this morning." She said her voice calm, but defensive; preparing to get in her friend's face about it.

"Well what type of bet did you lose?"

"Sheesh! Why couldn't I have picked this out of my own free will?" Kim said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why? Tell me that." Her outburst proved she furious; Monique however, was unaffected, as she'd seen Kim like this before. Only twice though, and it was over something bigger than clothing with Ron, but she wasn't very inclined to go into details about either event.

"To be perfectly blunt, because that outfit sucks. You've broken like seventeen unwritten rules with just one step."

Kim looked like she was cursing in a foreign language to the sky. Taking a deep breath, she looked back to her best female friend. "Have you ever considered that I _like_ what I'm wearing? Just maybe I think that they're comfortable and have a classy style all their own. Or maybe the one guy I love gave them to me and I fell like I'm wrapped in his arms when I wear it. So I'll ask you again. Do you _really _care how I dress?"

Monique's earlier expression of shock was gone, replaced by excitement. "Never mind the clothes Kim," she pulled her companion off of the stoop and towards the mall, "the guy you love?" she burst. "Josh gave you a half descent present instead of those dumb gummy bears he always gets?"

"No," a flat tone said, flinging a bag of gummy bears hidden in her hoodie pocket at Monique's face.

"What?" she said, bewildered.

"Josh gave me gummy bears as usual. And they're _not _dumb." Kim replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah; quite tasty actually." She mocked. "Alright then, who is it?" but Kim simply kept walking with her hands in her hoodie pocket. "Okay, so it isn't Josh, every other guy gave you Bueno Nacho bucks, a stupid hat, or their yearbook picture saying 'Remember me' so all school idiots can be eliminated. Suddenly she stopped pensively, "The weirdest thing is though is that they got your size."

Kim was about to stop and look guiltily in Monique's direction, but she was too determined now, and just kept talking aloud to no one in particular. "Oh! It's family! However creepy it may be." She continued in the direction of the not too distant mall.

"Your dad, well that's not it because your mom shops for him. The tweebs, they don't have any money and you don't love them—"

"And don't forget they're plural," Kim helped, but Monique just ignored her.

"Who else _is_ there?" she paused and Kim started to get nervous when she exclaimed, "Your cousin what's-his-face? What'd he get you?"

"A 'magical' deck of card and a 'I'm with stupid' shirt."

"Argh! Okay you win for now. But I'm not forgetting about this." She gave up defiantly. Kim smiled at her friend, happy that her slip of the tongue hadn't done any damage. They continued walking, and a disturbing thought suddenly hit Kim. She started to panic as they got closer to the mall and she finally put her hand out to stop Monique.

"Hey, how about a deal?" she started, trying to be persuasive, "If you won't tell anyone about what you were trying to guess and," she faltered at her end of the deal. What could she give Monique that wouldn't be telling? Monique looked expectantly at her. "Um, I'll be more helpful next time you guess?"

Monique looked skeptically back replying, "Like I'd agree to _that_. No, I'll just keep it secret out of the goodness of my heart." She finished seeing Kim's horrified look.

"Oh, well that's good." Kim replied, looking relieved. Noticing they were just standing absently about ten feet from the mall's entrance she spoke up, "Shall we carry on then?"

Monique laughed and said, "If you insist." Both girls laughing, they entered the mall, and they promptly started to wander aimlessly.

Author's Note: Did you like? If so... tell me! If not... tell me! I like reviews. I like flames that have a purpose in mind too. So if you must- flame me. Please review!

Next chapter: Bonnie and Baby Stores


	5. Bonnie and Baby Stores

Author's Note: Hey look! Another chapter! I'm actually fairly happy this one on several counts, and then I'm worried about it on at least two. But I would like to send a special shout-out to Ace Lannigan for his/her latest review because somehow, after I read it I was all hyped to finish the chapter, and I got almost three more notebook pages written that night. Go me! Wahoo! Ok, so I hope you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The all-powerful Disney Corporation owns the characters I'm messing around with. I just hope they don't sue. Oh, and I don't own Abercromie & Fitch, the supposed 'Babies Etc.' if it is a real store, or Cinnabon. Although I wish I did, so I could have some of their stuff anytime I wanted. (Especially if I make myself hungry writing about it like I did!)

Monique came out of one of Middleton Mall's many stores looking disgruntled and chewing on a gummy bear. Kim came a few seconds later, absolutely beaming, happily throwing a dozen or more gummy bears into her mouth. The two had just come out of Abercrombie & Fitch, a store well known for it's attractive workers whether male or female.

Monique put another gummy in her mouth and spoke, "I can't believe you did that. Tell me it didn't happen."

Kim, bouncing on the balls of her feet leading them away from the store said, "It did. I can't believe you didn't take that guy's number."

"Yeah, well I can't believe you told him to give it to me!" She tried to glare angrily at her friend, but ended up smiling. Partly because Kim tried to make a funny face and failed miserably, but mainly because they were passing Cinabon, and the aroma would perk anyone up. Particularly someone who, like Monique enjoys cinnamon rolls with frosting of your choice.

Kim could smell it too, "To make it up to you, I will buy you the biggest Cinnabon there is and for myself only get the wimpy little sticks."

Monique was absolutely beaming when they got to the front of the line. Both girls were surprised when, after ordering they were told it was necessary to wait a few minutes for their order. Nevertheless, Kim paid and stepped to the side allowing other customers to order. Suddenly there was a shriek in the air, and Kim dropped all she was holding, (which strangely was nothing as she had several things stowed in her hoodie pocket) and ran off toward the sound.

As Kim turned a corner she saw a brunette teenager who a large group of teenaged boys were trying to steal from. She was doing a good job of defending herself so far. Kicking and punching whatever came near her, and more than one boy ended up crouched over in pain after advancing on her.

Kim noticed, as she got closer, the attacking men had decided that to get what they wanted they had to get dirty. Deciding that this was her cue she jumped in and put forth her best moves, avenging her sex. Within two minutes the attackers were running away whimpering.

Doubled over panting, the girl she was helping said, "Thanks –pant- a lot –pant- I –pant-wouldn't –pant- have –pant- held them –pant- off –pant- much –pant- longer."

Kim who was regaining her breath as well replied, "No problem, guys like that deserve to get their asses kicked." Just then the girl, having got her breath stood up.

It was Bonnie.

"Possible, " she said in disbelief. Trying to draw herself up in dignity she continued, "Thank you, but I can do fine form here." Still dazed form shock Kim nodded. A minute or two passed before she noticed Bonnie had gone. Quickly she walked back to Monique's bench.

"Still got my sticks right?" Kim asked Monique, whose fingers were full and sticky from her Cinnabon.

"'Course I do. I'm still tackling mine." Kim saw her sticks and practically dive-bombed them. Then, changing her tactic she started eating them extremely slowly. Taking care to dip each bit in the cream-cheese-frosting-like dip and then savoring each bite. It was at least five full minutes before the girls weren't so preoccupied by their food to talk.

Monique, having finished spoke first, "So was the girl grateful that you helped her keep her purse?"

She nearly choked from trying to laugh and swallow at the same time. "No."

"What?"

"Well, she was, until she realized who it was that helped her."

"That makes no sense."

"It was Bonnie."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"Nah. It's cool." Kim said before finishing off her last Cinnabon stick and then licking her fingers. Strange how the frosting gets everywhere isn't it? "Do you have any suggestions to where we go next?"

Monique shook her head, "No, s'long as you don't try to hook me up with anyone."

"Deal." Making their way over to the trashcan, they threw away the litter they had acquired and began wandering aimlessly again. For about a half-hour the two took lefts and rights and rights and lefts, talking about a little bit about everything and nothing. Suddenly, lots of vibrant and pastel colors found their way into the girls' peripheral vision. "Whoa. We have GOT to go in there. Looks like an awesome new store."

"Uh, Kim. That's a baby clothing et cetera store. See? It's called 'Babies Etc.'" And so it was. They could see the sign clearly now. It was made up of bubble-letters in pastel colors; it looked open and inviting.

"Ok, so let's go check it out."

Monique crabbed her arm, holding her back. "Are you insane? Why would we go in there?"

"To check out the new store in the mall. It's not like we're going to buy anything. Right?" she finished, eyebrows raised.

She caved, crossing her arms and looking reluctant, she let out a small, "Fine."

Once Kim had dragged her inside however, her attitude changed. Almost instantly, they were both all over the place looking at all of the adorable baby accessories that modern man had come out with. Monique was cooing over the rattles and Kim over teething rings (which weren't that far apart) when they heard it. The unmistakable sound of Bonnie.

"What? Expectant mothers so soon?" she almost sang with malicious glee. "And I thought you had morals, principals, values even. But I guess you proved me wrong." She then proceeded to tut at them, looking at the tiny jumpers across the aisle.

"Well I know neither one of us is expecting. But what about you Bonnie? Why're you here?" Monique said triumphantly.

"Baby shower," she replied, not put out in the least. "My aunt's going to have a baby in a couple of weeks so my mom and I decided it would be nice to throw her a shower." She finally decided on a nice gender-absent yellow. "Tootles!" Bonnie sang in a voice that made Monique and Kim cringe, as she headed toward the register at the back of the store.

Both girls appeared to be fuming, that is until they reached the blanket section at the very back of the store. Each girl was busy finding her favorite pattern and design. Monique had found hers, which resembled something that would make someone think of a distant African tribe. As she was taunting Kim she kept running her fingers subconsciously over it as she put it on the stand next to her.

"C'mon girl, what? Are you trying to tear the whole store apart? It's barely opened, give it a break," a teasing Monique said, smiling.

"I'm just looking!" Kim playfully sniped back, a smile on her lips. She had almost reached the bottom of the bin-like crate she was searching through. She was actually almost afraid she wouldn't find one she liked. Just as she was thinking this, her fingers touched a soft material that comforted her of this fear, somehow. She pulled the unseen blanket up and gasped. It was beautiful.

The blanket was white and it was fairly large for a baby, but not big enough to completely fill a bed. There was a look to it that suggested it was crocheted, despite the soft fluffy cotton it was made of and the silk like border that it possessed. Neatly spaced squares throughout the blanket were what made it seem magic though. In pastel colors, there were baby animals of all types peacefully sleeping. From elephants and lions to cats and dogs to ducks and bunnies. They all looked so peaceful that Kim would have liked to curl up in it at that moment, despite the fact that it wouldn't have covered all of her, and fall asleep. Instead of doing that though, she did as close as she dared. Put her face up to it and closed her eyes, feeling its fuzziness and warmth.

Monique came up to her, sensing she had found something satisfactory. "Like it?"

Kim opened her eyes at once and said, "Yes, and I want to buy it."

"Buy it?" she said, taking a protective hold on her own blanket. "What're we going to do with a baby blanket?"

Thinking a moment Kim replied, "We don't have to use them right now. I can put mine in my hope chest."

"You have a hope chest?" Monique seemed incredulous.

"Well not exactly, but something like it. C'mon Monique, let's go buy out future baby's blankets!"

Shaking her head Monique followed Kim to the back of the line to buy their blankets. Even though the line was relatively long, it went by quickly much to their relief. Because according to the loudspeaker the mall was going to be closing up shortly, so everyone was supposed to get out. Apparently, time really flies when you're looking at adorable baby items, eating Cinnabon's masterpieces, and fighting off very rude males. The two were last in line, so when it was their turn to pay Kim pushed the blankets onto the counter quickly, fumbling with her purse and wallet. Her thoughts were more focused on how they were going to find a way back to her house in the dark as opposed to the clerk who was at the register.

That is, until a familiar voice spoke up. "Wow KP, this is the most adorable blanket I've ever seen!"

Kim nearly dropped her wallet and became clumsier as she blushed, ashamed of the thoughts that had suddenly popped into her head. Trying to look up and not blush at the same time only made her blush more, and she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. She decided she at least had to answer him and almost forgot what he had said. "Yeah, I really like it too." She managed to choke out. She could sense him smile as he punched in buttons on the register and thought it was safe to look up.

While his head was bent, Kim saw him in a red shirt with khaki bottoms looking very professional smiling at the register. Watching Ron smile gave her goose bumps, made her heart speed up, and blush, all at once, consequently Kim hoped that Monique wasn't watching them too closely. Another thought suddenly flashed in Kim's head, and she had a hard time focusing on anything else. After a second or so, Kim realized Ron was talking to her and she attempted to draw herself away from the idea of him topless. It was a hard task.

"So who is this for Kim?" he thought they were a gift.

"My mom's friend from work, she's going to have a shower." She said the first thing that popped into her head.

His head nodded knowingly, and as Monique spoke, Kim noticed Ron's cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them too. "So when did you start working here Ron?"

"Since today. Well, today's the first real day. I've had orientation and stuff, but this is the Grand Opening." Just then, there was a chime interrupting his speech. "Yes! Closing time!" Ron came out from behind the counter and brought a vacuum out with him. Plugging in the cord he asked them, "So how did you girls get here?"

"Walked."

He nodded again and replied, "Well you're not going to walk home. I'll drop you off." Both the girls being grateful, they watched him close up, vacuuming and fixing toys, punching out his clock, and finally pulling the grate down, locking the store. Wordlessly they followed him out to his car and silently he drove Monique home. The silence broken only by Monique thanking Ron and telling Kim that she'd call her later. The ride was equally silent until Ron pulled into the Possible's driveway and turned the car off. He went around and opened the car door for her, helping her out and walking her to her door.

Kim was about to say goodnight and thank you when he spoke up. "I'm really glad you like that outfit Kim. It looks good on you."

Her face split into a grin as she replied, "Well thanks for giving it to me, I don't think I've ever been comfier." As she looked up she wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to play with his hair and he slid his arms around her waist. They both just stood there staring at each other smiling, until Ron took the initiative to give her a good night kiss. A few minutes later Kim was walking up to her room thinking she was the luckiest girl on Earth, and Ron was walking out to his car thinking how much he enjoyed the taste of Cinnabon.

* * *

Author's Note: You like it? You love it? You want some more of it? breaks down giggling Ok, so if you liked it tell me in a review. If you don't, feel free to flame me, but please give a REASON as to why my stuff sucks et cetera. And yes, that is actually how etc. is spelled out. Anyway, if you ARE going to review, I'd like to know whether or not you know where this story is going. Because I'd like you to be as clueless as my (Disney's) characters. And I would like to know how you thought the 'kissing' scene went. I think 'bleh' just because I've read some really well written ones, and I'm not sure whether or not I should try to step mine up or let your brain do all the imagining. Ok, I'm done. Go review. (PLEASE) Or not.

Abster1


End file.
